


it's not, right?

by joysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: "did we kiss? is it our first time?"





	it's not, right?

“One, two, three,” Sana counted aloud with each step of the dance they had been learning.

A small group consisting of her, Momo, Mina, and Nayeon had been practising all day and mostly had the whole routine down, but it was getting late into the night and exhaustion was starting to muddle up their footwork.

At some point, Nayeon caved. She stomped away from the others, grabbing her phone from where she’d left it on the couch. “Damn, it’s almost midnight.”

“It is?” Mina halted her movements, addressing Nayeon through her reflection in the mirrored wall. “I better get back to the dorms, I have extra vocal lessons in the morning.”

“You can come back with me.” Nayeon slipped a jacket on, zipped up the front, and wandered back over to hold Mina’s hand. “Momo, Sana, coming?”

Sana slowed down her moves and glanced over to Momo, who was still practising hard with no signs of stopping. “Uh, no, it’s okay. I still have a few more steps to get down.”

“Then, I’ll stay too,” Momo whipped her hair back on one part, her execution perfect, and grinned over at Sana, “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Sana felt her cheeks heat at the sweet gesture, and scoffed at her best friend in an attempt to act cool. “Yeah, right. You’re just looking for an excuse to stay and practise all night.”

Foot stamping on the wooden flooring, Momo stopped dancing and shrugged. “Fine, then. Guess I’ll just leave you here. All alone. No one to hold your hand and keep you warm on the walk home.”

“No, wait!” The words slipped out when Momo had moved to grab her stuff, and when the older girl flashed her that smug grin, Sana could only huff at herself for losing their little game so fast. She grunted, then asked nicely, “Please stay?”

Momo’s smile changed instantly to a bright, innocent one. “Okay!”

“Uh, alright.” Nayeon eyed the pair of them strangely, and joined hands with Mina again once the younger girl had collected her things. “We’re off, then.”

The two of them quickly left, closing the door behind them, and Sana turned the music up a couple notches to immerse herself. Free from distractions, she started the dance from the beginning, practising it again and again until her legs started to wobble and give out beneath her.

With a sigh, Sana slumped down on the floor, her back against the cool mirrors, the only thing supporting her body and keeping her upright. Taking deep breaths and giving her burning muscles some desperately needed rest, she let her eyes drift shut.

Sana heard a low laugh, the music volume turn down, and then off entirely, and felt Momo sit down beside her, their shoulders touching.

Momo was wiping sweat from her brow when Sana leant on her, a tired head, heavy, on her shoulder.

“Too much for you?” Momo peered down to see Sana’s face, and swept some loose hairs out of the way, tucking them behind her ear.

“Kinda.” Sana mumbled, her eyes opening to stare down at her hands, playing with her own fingers. “I don’t know how you do this so often without breaks.”

“I have to.” Momo muttered back quietly, her mood dipping a little. “I have to practise hard if I want to debut with you.”

Sana found Momo’s hand then, holding it tight, fingers entwined, a gesture to say that she was never going anywhere. That she would debut with Momo or not at all.

She sighed deeply. “Do you ever feel like we’re wasting our best years in here?”

“In the practise room?” Momo had asked genuinely, but realised her mistake when Sana shook slightly with a cute laugh.

“In the company.” Sana answered and sat up straight. Mere inches between their faces now, she gave Momo a small smile. “We practise so hard, work ourselves ragged, and for what? It’s not even guaranteed that we’ll debut.” Her thumb stroked over the back of Momo’s hand, eyes drifting away from her best friend’s attentive stare. “We’re not even allowed to date- I mean... I’ll never have my first kiss at this rate. I just turned eighteen and I’ve never even kissed anyone because I spend all my spare time in this building. It’s stupid.”

“If it makes you feel any better...” Momo chewed at her bottom lip, drawing Sana’s attention back to her, “You’re not alone in that.”

Surprised, Sana’s brows raised. “You haven’t had your first kiss?” She didn’t ask in a condescending way, just soft spoken and curious. Momo nodded sheepishly. “But you said–”

“That I’ve done it before?” Momo chuckled, shaking her head at her own past actions. “No, I haven’t. I only told you that because I wanted to impress you when we first met. I... lied.”

“Oh, Momo.” Sana pouted at her. “You don’t have to lie to impress me. I already know how wonderful you are.”

The words were sincere, but it wasn’t Sana’s intention for them to sound so serious. A little more meaning behind them than she wanted to let on.

Doing her best to ignore the butterflies that shook her entire being with each flap of their wings, Momo turned to jokes. “You’re not going soft, are you?”

Sana really sulked then, deflated. “Do you really hate it that much?”

“No!” Momo jumped to reassure her, cursing herself for being insensitive. “No, you know I appreciate you. I- thank you. You’re pretty amazing too, Sana.”

The pretty smile Sana gave her improved Momo’s mood instantaneously. Funny, the effect Sana had on her, even since the moment they met. 

“So... how come you’ve never kissed anybody?” Sana questioned with interest sparkling in her eyes. Or maybe that was just the bright practise room lights.

Momo shrugged. “Maybe I’m too picky. I just want it to be with someone who really likes me. Somebody I can trust.”

“You know,” Sana took a deep breath, “I care about you more than anything. You can trust me.”

Momo swallowed a thick lump, comprised only of nerves, and spoke in a weak whisper. “Sana, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying...” Sana looked down, playing with Momo’s hand in hers, “Maybe we can both have our first kiss. Right now.” Mustering up the courage to meet Momo’s eyes again, Sana’s bright expression was seemingly carefree, but Momo could see the uncertainty buried deep under the almost imperceptible crease of her brow. “Then we don’t have to worry about it anymore, right?”

Blood roaring through her ears, Momo simply blinked at her a few times before properly registering her words. Her proposal. “Right. That makes sense.”

Momo would be lying to both Sana and herself if she said she didn’t want to. If she said she’d never thought about it, late at night when left alone with her thoughts. That she hadn’t stared, wondered what it might be like. Cramped together in the building’s elevator, what had started out as an innocent admiration of Sana’s gorgeous side profile lost all it’s pure intentions once her gaze fell to those pretty pink lips.

Even now, lost in thoughts that rushed through her head at a million miles per hour, Momo’s eyes had lingered there.

And Sana was no longer ignorant to it.

There was no way she hadn’t noticed, but Momo couldn’t care now. Not with Sana’s suggestion. Her staring didn’t cross lines anymore, because Sana had just set new boundaries that would forever define their friendship, whether she had realised it or not.

“Want to?” Sana asked again, making her intentions clear, a little nervous quiver in her voice.

Momo couldn’t speak, it felt like her mouth had dried, her throat closed up, so she nodded.

“Okay.” Sana exhaled shakily, shuffling that last little bit closer.

Their joined hands stayed together on the floor, and Sana’s other one hovered awkwardly by her side just like Momo’s did. Holding her breath, not being able to breathe even if she wanted to anyway, Sana leaned in, her eyes closing.

But that was all. Being so bold as to propose this whole thing, Sana was apparently still too nervous to close the distance. So, closing her eyes too, it was Momo who initiated the kiss.

Their lips brushed, Sana’s breathing hitched, her grip on Momo’s hand tightened, and Momo pushed forward.

It was quite chaste, sweet, but that didn’t make it any less intense for either of them. Momo was unmoving for a while, and soon Sana realised that it was because she was waiting for her to be ready, to set her own pace, and her heart swelled.

By her side, Sana’s fingers trembled, and she brought up a shaky hand to cup Momo’s jaw. It only took Sana curiously parting her lips for Momo to kiss back, pushing into Sana all while pulling her in. Grasping at the stretchy material of her gym shirt. 

Even with all their combined inexperience, the kiss didn’t lack for a little passion. Sana’s hand had slipped from it’s tender position on Momo’s cheek to the back of her neck, and soon fingers were tugging at hair still damp from hours of physical exertion.

For Sana, it felt like the world had stopped turning around them. As though everything else fell away and only they existed, if only for a short while. It felt like she had stopped breathing for real this time.

She had.

Was she supposed to breathe? How? How could she breathe when it felt like Momo had reached into her very soul and consumed every part of her? Drinking her in like she had been parched for her whole life. Only, now that Momo had found the one thing that would sate her intense thirst, she couldn’t quit. It was all encompassing. Addicting. 

Everything was Sana.

The faint lingering scent of Sana’s perfume, Sana’s soft hands, her even softer lips. Momo wanted it all, loved every part of it. Of her. Wanted to bottle this moment and keep it forever.

But eventually they had to separate. And when they did, eyes wide, ears burning and cheeks rosy, they both ducked their heads to hide beaming smiles.

“That was... nice.” Momo breathed, the wind knocked out of her.

Squeezing the hand she still held on to, Sana could only giggle lightly at her. A laugh that made the concerns Momo had about what this meant for their friendship all fade away, her heart weighing ten times lighter. “Yeah, it was.”

Thankfully, to save them from any impending awkward silences, the door swung open and Jeongyeon entered the practise room.

“Nayeon said you guys were still here–” She stopped abruptly in her tracks, frowning at them. “What are you two so happy about?”

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about.”


End file.
